Tauric Medusa/ Snake CR 11
Uses template Monster of Legend from “Monster Manual II” by Wizards of the Coast. Also uses Tauric template and feats from “Savage Species” by Wizards of the Coast. Malithusa Tauric Medusa / Giant Constrictor Snake of Legend Huge Outsider (augmented humanoid, native) Hit Dice: 17d8+102 (182 hp) Init: +10 Speed: 20’, climb 20’, swim 20’ AC: 27, touch 14, flat-footed 21 Bab/Grp: +17/+37 Atk: huge mighty (+10 Str) composite longbow +21/+16/+11/+6 ranged (3d6+10, x3, 110’ range); or huge masterwork spiked chain +28/+23/+18/+13 melee (3d6+18, reach), and snakes +25 melee (1d8+6 plus poison); or snakes +27 melee (1d8+12 plus poison) Space/Reach: 15’/10’ (20’ with chain) SA: Frightful Presence, Petrifying Gaze, Poison SQ: Damage Reduction 10/ magic, Darkvision 60 ft, Enhanced Powers, Scent AL: Lawful Evil Saves: Fort +19 Ref +19 Will +15 Abilities: Str 35 Dex 23 Con 23 Int 14 Wis 15 Cha 19 Skills: Balance +16, Bluff +24, Climb +22, Craft (weapons) +22, Diplomacy +24, Hide +18, Intimidate +24, Listen +22, Move Silently +26, Spot +22 Feats: Exotic Weapon Proficiency (spiked chain), Improved Initiative, Irresistible Gaze, Multiattack, Piercing Gaze, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot Possessions: huge mighty (+10 str) composite longbow, huge masterwork spiked chain, 60 huge arrows, quiver of ehlonna, +4 bracers of armor Combat Abilities Frightful Presence: When the medusa makes a threatening gesture everyone within 20’ with less HD than the medusa must succeed a DC 26 Will save or be shaken. This effect lasts until the target leaves the 20’ range. Petrifying Gaze: Turn to stone permanently, 60’ range, Fortitude DC 28 negates. Poison: Injury- snake bite, Fortitude DC 28 negates, initial damage 1d6 Str/ secondary damage 2d6 Str. Description: Serpentine is the only word to describe the monster before you. It has a long snake body almost 20’ long for a lower body, and the upper half of a well-proportioned human woman. The entire body of the creature is covered in deep tan snake scales, with black stripes along the length of the spine. Her face is feral, with sharp teeth, deep red eyes, and crowned with a mass of writing snakes that hiss and bite at you fearsomely. She carries a massive oaken bow, and a spiked chain is strapped to her side. Tactics: Malithusa prefers to fight on her own terms. She often scouts out a party, sneaking behind them and watching their tactics until she feels confident. When she attacks she uses cover to her advantage, shooting at her targets then taking cover to hide. Malithusa uses her potent gaze attack to disable spellcasters. If she is gravely injured she’ll try her best to flee, she’s not exceptionally brave and refuses to fight to the death. "Trainees often ask me why I make them learn the basic skills of fighting while blindfolded. And then I tell them a story much like the one I'm going to tell you now." "Years ago, when I was still a simple knight of the kingdom, we were sent on a monster hunting mission to rid the borderlands of some creature that had been hunting on local farmsteads. We searched the farmsteads and found only broken pieces of stone. Puzzled we scouted the areas around the attacks, looking for clues as to the creatures location. One of my best buddies found a large cave hidden in the deep forest, and outside of it he found more pieces of shattered stone. After rallying our forces we moved into the cave, all twelve of us. At first we found little, but as we delved deeper we came upon a great chamber, with huge columnlike stalactites. At the edge of the sunrod light we saw a human-like figure, but it stood oddly still... Fearing magic we readied arrows and moved forward. As we neared it, we quickly discovered what it was, a farmer turned to stone, his left arm broken off and lying on the floor. We stopped to discuss what could have done that to someone, but as we were a soft scraping in the darkness demanded our attention. Before we could react I heard the soft whistle of an arrow and a scream as a knight behind me clenched his pierced throat. We immediately began moving into a shield wall formation, with archers at our back. I yelled for light, and the man to my right lit a sunrod and threw it into the darkness... we saw nothing. From behind a column it leaned out, a monstrous creature, half human woman, half snake. This time it fixed it's eyes on us, I don't think I'll ever forget those hateful red eyes... Even to this day I have nightmares of them. Suddenly my body erupted in pain, and I felt stiff, looking down I say in horror that my very skin was starting to turn gray. With adrenaline pumping through me I willed myself to move, and let loose an arrow that struck her in the shoulder. Crying out in pain she ducked back behind the column. I looked to my companions, to find them turned to stone. I ran like never before, as arrows peppered the rocks behind me. In the days since I've learned of other creatures with powers used by their eyes besides the medusa. I've heard of some that can kill, some that charm, and more that can petrify. And that's why I teach you to fight with a blindfold, so you don't end up some statue in a monsters collection." Gades Argos, veteran knight category:CR 11 category:Monster Manual II Category:Tauric Creature Category:Outsider category:Savage Species